Teen Beach Movie Tanner and Brady One-Shot
by disneyoneshots
Summary: Tanner and Brady from Teen Beach Movie finally get together in this steamy gay fanfiction. Rated:M Enjoy this fanfic! Follow me on Wattpad as well @disneyoneshots


**TBM GAY ONE SHOT TANNER AND BRADY** In this story, Brady and Tanner don't know each other. This is a gay story, rated M, read with caution. Enjoy.

 **Brady's** POV Damn, Tanner is so fucking hot. I want him to bang me. But I have to go to Big Mama's party tonight.

 **Tanner's** POV I think Ross is so hot. I just want to bang his hot ass. His perfect soft, blonde hair, and his sexy ass abs. But, we have to go to Big Mama's tonight though. Wait I have an idea.

 **Brady's** POV "Brady!" Tanner is calling my name, and for some reason makes me hard. "Shit here he comes" I say to myself. "Oh hey Tanner!" I say nervously. "Hey Brady. Whaydaya say we ditch this lame party and maybe me and you could hang or something." Tanner says. "Oh, yeah, of course!" I said a little too excitedly. "Cool. See you at my place in 5 minutes." Tanner says. I couldn't wait! Tanner the sexiest guy on the whole beach wanted to hang out with me!

 _*5 Minutes pass by*_

 **Brady's** POV Finally, I'm at Tanners house. I open the door. "Hey Tanner I was wondering if we could Friends or Net-" I stop in my tracks. I see on the couch was Tanner with nothing but swim trunks on, with a rose in his mouth. Brady automatically gets an erection while staring at Tanner shirtless. "Looks like baby Brady needs something." Tanner says jokingly. "You have no idea." I says smirking.

 **The Reader's POV(aka** _your_ **POV)** Brady couldn't stand it. He jumped onto Tanner and started kissing him, passionately. Tanner licked Brady's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Brady opened his mouth wide, as Tanner's warm tongue slipped in Brady's mouth. Their tongues are practically down each others throat. Brady can feel Tanner's bulge as he softly places his hand on it, not breaking the kiss, causing Tanner to slightly gasp. This makes Tanner want Brady more. He then picked up Brady, and took him into the bedroom and slammed him onto the bed, with Brady smiling. Tanner jumps on Brady, crashing his lips onto Brady. They are battling tongues, and Tanner is sucking Brady's saliva out of his mouth. Brady loves this. Brady can't help but turn over Tanner and Ross begins to lay slobbery kisses all over Tanner's toned abs, licking his stomach. Brady is sucking and licking all over Tanner's abs, leaving sloppy, and wet kisses. Tanner softly moans as his erect dick bulges. Brady sucks Tanner's neck, and then gets back to kissing him. Brady loves this, he loves this rough, intense, feeling. Brady kisses Tanner so hard that Tanner grabs Ross's ass and pushes Brady's groin to his bulge but continues to kiss him. Tanner starts going crazy and goes hardcore. Tanner is sucking out saliva, spitting in Brady's mouth, and spanking his tight ass. Tanner rolls over and sucks Brady's neck, causing Brady to slightly moan, then Tanner realizes that soft moans aren't enough. Tanner pulls off Brady's shirt and shorts, and underwear. Tanner widens his eyes, looking at Brady's 8-inch cock, and starts going crazy. He's kissing all over Brady's abs, and sucking on his lips. Tanners starts to kiss him, and starts to stick his tongue back into Brady's mouth. Brady then takes more control. Brady practically ripped Tanner's shorts off. After that, they are going hardcore, like animals. Brady gets on top of Tanner, and licks Tanner's tongue and sucks on Tanner's lips. Brady starts kissing down, to Tanner's abs and finally to his 10-inch cock. Brady started wide-eyed, deciding if he wants to shove that monster deep inside his throat. Scared, Brady says "Um, Tanner I don't think that I should put that huge thing in my mou-" Tanner puts Brady's head onto his cock. Tanner yells; "Fuck, Brady!" Tanner is throat fucking Brady, while Brady is choking. Tanner's cock is all the way down in Brady's throat, and as Tanner pulls out, Brady is gasping for breath. "Woah, Tanner. You taste so fucking goo-" Tanner says, "No time for talk, just sucking, oh! For the love of God, Brady don't stop!" Brady hearing his name causing him to deep throat like never before. Brady fits Tanner's entire 10-inch cock in his mouth. "Brady, Brady, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum! Brady I'm gonna cum!" Tanner yells. Brady doesn't care. Tanner releases a load of cum into Brady's mouth. "Damn, Brady, you're good." Brady smirked. Now it's your turn. Tanner got on his knees, and Tanner licked the tip of Brady's cock. Brady could have came right there, but he didn't. Brady held in his juices and let Tanner enjoy. Tanner was careful with it. Tanner then sucked on Brady's balls,watching his teeth. After that, Tanner licked the tip, and Brady couldn't take it. Tanner was being too gentle. Brady slammed Tanner's mouth onto his cock, for a good 20 seconds. Brady felt the warmth, and hot saliva from Tanner. Tanner was teary eyed, and that made Brady go harder. Brady released, and he was reaching his climax. Brady needed a finishing suck. Brady released Tanner, only to slams him back harder this time on his fully erected dick. "Oh shit, Tanner keep doing that." While Tanner was deep throating, he moved his tongue along his cock. "Oh, Tanner! Tanner please, don't stop. Tanner suck on it babe, suck it. Oh, shit! Oh shit!" Brady came into Tanner's mouth, still not letting him go until Tanner swallowed all of the cum. Tanner swallowed. "Mmm. Juicy." Tanner said. Brady pulled his shorts back on. "That was great." He said. "Woah, woah, woah. I'm not finished with that ass yet." Tanner said. Tanner spanked Brady's ass. "You want to put that huge dick in me?" Brady asked. "Hell yes." Tanner pulled down Brady's shorts. Tanner slammed Brady onto the bed. Tanner didn't even wait for Brady to respond. He slowly put only half of his cock inside Brady. "Oh, yes." Brady said softly. "Tanner stopped. "Are you a virgin?" Tanner asked. Brady shook his head no. "Well then I can't go easy." Tanner said slyly. " What do you mea- Oh!" Brady yelled. Tanner shoved his entire 10- inch cock inside of Brady. Brady yelled in pleasure. "Oh, my God! You're so huge! Oh God just keep fucking me! Tanner! Oh, Tanner!" Tanner hearing his name made him go like a madmen, his thrusting was so fast, you couldn't see it go in and out. His balls smashed against Brady's ass. "Fuck, Brady, you're so tight." This made Tanner go faster. Brady yelled at the top of his lungs, the pleasure was so great. "Fuck me harder! Oh, my god! You dick is so huge!" Tanner kept going unbelievably harder and faster, like it was a competition. "Oh, Brady, you're ass is so tight. I fucking love your asshole!." Tanner said sternly. "Oh Tanner! Tanner! Tanner! Don't fucking stop! Fucking cum in me!" Brady yelled. Tanner wanted to fuck Brady so hard that it hurt. He slammed his cock inside Brady. "Oh, shit Brady!" Picking up more and more speed, until you can hear Tanner's balls hitting Brady's ass every second. "I'm gonna cum!" Tanner yelled. Tanner didn't pull out. He kept thrusting. He came in Brady, and Brady felt his warm juices flow through his body. Tanner pulled out after he came. "Oh Tanner I'm gonna cum again!" Tanner started roughly sucking on Brady's cock, until he came into Tanner's mouth. Tanner lied down next to Brady. They finished the night by Tanner licking, sucking, and kissing every part of Brady's body. Tanner sucked on Brady's tongue as they fell asleep.


End file.
